1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a secondary battery and a method of fabricating the same, in which an electrode assembly is close to a can, thereby preventing a short circuit between the electrode assembly and a cap assembly due to an external impact such as the secondary battery being dropped.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, various compact handheld electronic/electrical devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and so on, have been widely developed and produced. The handheld electronic/electrical devices include a battery pack to be operated without a separate power source. The battery packs may be classified into a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) battery, and a lithium (Li) battery. The battery pack using a secondary (rechargeable) battery is generally used in consideration of economic efficiency.